Why I Hate Public School
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Mikayla goes to public school because of her mom. Femmslash. don't like don't read. Mikiley.


Why I Hate Public School

"But Mom I don't want to go to public school" I said complaining after my mom told me the news.

"You're going and that's final don't try to fight you won't win" My Mom shot back. I ran to my room and slammed the door. My Mom who also happened to be my manager thought it would be a good idea for me to go to public school so I could be with my fans. I hated the idea I don't mind the classes it's just that I hated being made fun of and in my experience of public schools is they're full of idiot's.

A couple weeks later I reluctantly started school at Seaview High School. My first class was history uhh what a great way to start your day ha not. I walk in and take my seat next to this skinny brown haired girl talking to her friends. She kinda looked familiar but in my line of work who knows.

"Okay kids pull out your books and turn to page two hundred and ninety nine and read the chapter you will need to outline it by tomorrow" the whole class groaned while I thought 'I need a book'. I went over to where the teacher was correcting papers at her desk,

"Excuse me I'm new so I need a book" she looked up and said,

"Of course Mikayla. I'll go get you one but for now why don't you just wait at your desk. I'll be right back." she looked around the room at everyone working and as she walked out said,

"Now class I just have to go get a book for our new student so be good and keep working while I'm gone" she left and I went back and sat down. I sat staring at the clock for about a minute until the girl next to me asked,

"Hey do you wanna use my book?" 

"No I'm ok thanks anyways. I'm Mikayla by the way" I replied trying to be nice.

"Miley and no problem if you ever need help me and my friends will be willing to show you around." 

"Ok thanks" I started talking to her and found out her best friends names were Lilly and Oliver. They invited me to eat with them at lunch and I accepted. I found out I had five classes with Miley and two with Lilly and Oliver. Miley and I became fast friends. We hung out almost everyday. 

Three months after I met her I realized I had a crush on her but didn't know how she felt. I started fighting with her because all I wanted was to be able to kiss her but couldn't. She asked me one day what was wrong,

"You just seem mad every time I talk to you. Did I do something wrong?" 

"No you're perfect it's me don't worry I'll stop making you feel that way"

"Tell me what's wrong maybe I can help". I looked into her eyes and saw the concern.

"No I'm ok" and ran. I debated telling her but fear of what she would do always got in the way. I saw her every day and it was starting to eat away at me. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I gathered all my courage and walked into the school on a dark Monday morning. I knew exactly where she would be so I didn't have to search hard.

"Hey Miley can I talk to you alone?" 

"Yeah sure" we walked away from Lilly and Oliver to an empty hallway.

"What's up" Miley asked sweetly. 

"You know how you asked a couple weeks ago what was wrong?" she nodded.

"Well I figured it out. I'm in love with someone who I'm not sure would ever love me back."

"Who is he?" I took a deep breath and said,

"Her name is Miley" I waited for her reply but when she didn't say anything for a few moments I started to get scared. Finally she said,

"Well I have to think about that" and walked away she didn't talk to me the rest of the day and I wanted to cry . I didn't sleep at all that night I just thought about Miley. Next morning I walked into school not really paying attention, I ran in to Miley.

"Uh, hi"

"Hey, I'm glad I caught you I've been thinking and I realized I love you too and I don't care what anyone says" My mouth dropped and before I knew her lips were on mine. Everything slipped away and it was perfect. 

We had been going out for two months when I noticed she seemed different. I felt like she was keeping a secret from me but I didn't ask I was just happy to be her girlfriend. One day at lunch she was really quite,

"Babe, is something wrong?" she looked at me confused shaking her head and said,

"No, uh yeah I have to tell you something"

"Ok you can tell me anything" I said even though I was scared.

"You know your arch nemesis Hannah Montana" 

'Uh oh is she cheating on me with Hannah? I'll kill her' 

"Uh yeah" I replied unsure

"Well I don't know how to say this but she is me" I didn't know what to do or say. I just sat there trying to comprehend what she just said.

"I gotta go" I walked away from the table and ran out of the school. I didn't talk to her for a week even though she tried to call.

One day right before the school year ended I told her I couldn't date Hannah Montana. We were over but by the time summer was over I realized how stupid I was and on the first day back I asked if she would talk to me. She said yes.

"This summer I realized I made a big mistake and I want you back. So will you take me back?" Miley gave me a sad face and said,

"I'm sorry I moved on this summer and I'm dating someone else"

"Who" I asked suddenly mad and the answer surprised me,

"Rico"


End file.
